


Annulled

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Marriage, Married Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: Oliver tells Felicity about Nyssa annulling the marriagepost 6x16





	Annulled

Saying goodbye to speedy had been hard for Oliver, one of the hardest things he’d ever done but he knew she was in good hands she had her happiness with Roy and a purpose with Nyssa, she’d probably end up traveling the world sending postcards, calling to tell them about the latest adventure, Oliver couldn’t be happier for Thea she was finally getting what she deserved a happy beginning. Oliver came in closing the apartment door behind him, taking his off his coat and shoes before pulling the dagger out of his coat pocket to put into his back jean pocket, he walked through the dark apartment to Williams room, who was still awake reading a book, Oliver knocked on the door before entering 

“Hey buddy, why you still up?” Oliver stood at the end of the bed with his hand in pockets   
William looked up from the book “I wanted to know if aunt Thea was okay”   
Oliver smiled at is sons concern for his Aunt “Shes fine, shes off with Roy and Nyssa and will be calling us, don’t worry she's not gone for good”   
William closed is book, putting it on the nightstand “I’ll miss her, she let me get away with stuff but i’m glad she's happy” William got into bed   
“I’ll miss her too, Goodnight William” Oliver turned around to leave   
“Dad? What's that in your pocket” William said confused, pulling a even more confused face when Oliver turned around to face him   
“It's a wedding gift from Nyssa”   
“She gives weird gifts, Night dad” William turned on the lamp and pulled the covers over him 

Oliver turned to leave his room, shutting the door behind him, he made his way to his and Felicity's bedroom, he found her on the bed leaning on the headboard playing on her phone, already changed into her red velvet pj set of shorts and crop top with the hem lined with lace, it was Oliver's favorite pair and she knew it, he closed their door behind him, the noise causing her to lift her head to him giving him that bright smile she had just for him 

“Hey, how was it?” she patted his side of the bed   
Oliver was about to sit down until he remember the dagger in his pocket would make it pretty uncomfortable “I think i’ll stand need stretch my legs abit”  
“Oookay” Felicity looked at him like he’d grown a second head   
“It went well Thea seems happy about this and Roy more than happy to be leaving”   
“And what about Sister-wife?” He didn’t miss the distaste in her voice and he couldn’t blame her, he wouldn’t like another man calling Felicity his wife  
“She said she’ll be back soon for that talk or mortal combat whichever you choose” He said would a serious tone, he knew he shouldn’t joke but it was fun and he wasn’t going to let this chance slip away   
“Is she serious? For someone who didn’t want to marry you she’s taking it very serious! It’s not even legal” Felicity spat the words out, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to joke with her   
“You’d think she’d just say your not married anymore she took over the league she has the power to do that! Plus no more league means no marriage” Felicity slightly raised her voice, he knew this had been getting to her but not this much   
“I knew which she gave me this” Oliver pulled the dagger out handing it to Felicity while sitting on his side of the bed   
“She gave you a dagger? Do you have kill someone to void that marriage?” Felicity examined the dagger   
“No, in the league the dagger represents cutting bond meaning our marriage is annulled so no more sister wife or calling me her husband”   
“Why didn’t she just give you this earlier” Felicity looked at Oliver confused   
“honestly i think she was enjoying annoying you” Oliver gave Felicity a quick peek on the lip before moving off the bed making his way to the closest   
“She went from scary to funny, it's strange to see Nyssa having a joke”   
Oliver stripped off putting on his sweatpants making his way back to join Felicity   
“It is! But good news is you're the only wife i have now” Oliver trailed his fingers up and down her thigh   
“I do like the sound of that, although it's been 3 years and i have been nice about it, feels like you owe me big time” Felicity gave a wiggle in her brows   
“I suppose i could make it up to you” Oliver smiled before dragging Felicity to lay down to the center of the bed causing her to giggle, Oliver kissed her filled with passion, lust and love. He spent the rest of night ‘making it up to her’ and she eventually ‘forgave’ him.


End file.
